camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Test Version 1.98a
Test Version 1.98a Release Notes - Spring Cleaning Dark Age of Camelot Test Version 1.98a Release Notes Spring Cleaning April 9, 2009 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES Â - Implemented high resolution maps for all zones. Â - Maps now show horse, boat, and flight routes. Â - Added improved textures on various world objects in the game, including signs, road markers, tapestries, and certain trees. Â - Added a new universal loading screen graphic for the Catacombs, Darkness Rising, and Labyrinth clients. Â - Added minor improvements to the User Interface. Â - Updated "renaming chat tabs" window to match the rest of the User Interface. Â - Updated and repaired some issues with certain fonts. Â - Updated the robe inventory icon to show an actual robe. Â - Made some minor updates to a number of UI textures. CLASS CHANGES AND FIXES Druids Â - The summoned pets in the Nature Specialization line have all had their health increased by 5%. Additionally, the following pets have had their max level when summoned adjusted as follows: Level 32 - Call Greater Nature Bear, Lynx, Wolf, Tree - Pet will summon at 76% of Caster's Level. Level 43 - Call Elder Nature Bear - Pet will summon at 88% of Caster's Level. Level 44 - Call Elder Nature Lynx - Pet will summon at 88% of Caster's Level. Level 45 - Call Elder Nature Wolf, Tree - Pet will summon at 88% of Caster's Level. Â - A new snare spell has been added to the Nature Specialization line. This spell will not leave snare / root immunity on the target when removed. Level 9Â - Grasping Ivy - 2.5s cast / 20s duration / 60s recast - 1500 range - 50% snare (Matter) - 14 power Level 19 - Grasping Tendrils - 2.5s cast / 30s duration / 60s recast - 1500 range - 50% snare (Matter) - 20 power Level 29 - Grasping Creepers - 2.5s cast / 40s duration / 60s recast - 1500 range, 350 radius - 50% snare (Matter) - 27 power Level 39 - Grasping Tangleweed - 2.5s cast / 50s duration / 60s recast - 1500 range, 350 radius - 50% snare (Matter) - 34 power Level 49 - Grasping Thornweed - 2.5s cast / 60s duration / 60s recast - 1500 range, 350 radius - 50% snare (Matter) - 40 power CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES General Â -Â Ambient birds can now be seen flying about several towns in all three realms. SHROUDED ISLES WORLD NOTES Dungeons Â - Reduced the spawn rate for all monsters leading up the external ramp to Caer Sidi. Â - Reduced the number of monsters on the external ramp to Caer Sidi Â - Adjusted the placement and roaming behavior of all monsters leading up the ramp to Caer Sidi. Â - Reduced the aggression radius of the blood lich by 50% and the dread lich by 20%. Â - Crusader's Antithesis are now always visible. Â - The aggression radius of common Caer Sidi monsters has been slightly reduced. Â - All but one door in Caer Sidi has been unlocked for more freeform access. Â - Bosses in Caer Sidi will no longer call on the aid of local minions for assistance. Â - Apocalypse will no longer call the rest of his dungeon to his aid when he attacks. Â - The aggression radius of common Galladoria monsters has been slightly reduced. Â - Bosses in Galladoria will no longer call on the aid of the aid of local minions for assistance. Â - Olcasgean will no longer call the rest of his dungeon to his aid when he attacks. FOUNDATIONS NOTES Â - (Pendragon Only) All Consignment Merchants have been reset. Players will need to use the /listmerchant command at their homes to list what they have for sale once again. COOPERATIVE SERVER Â - Channelers will now ask players which realm's housing entrance they wish to travel to when players select the housing and then entrance options. PVP SERVER Â - The following one-way teleports have been added to each realm's capital city: Camelot to Prydwen Keep, Humberton Village, and Cornwall Station Jordheim to Haggerfel Tower, Audliten Tower, and West Skona Tir na Nog to Ardee, Tir na mBao, and Innis Carthaig * Channelers will now ask players which realm's housing entrance they wish to travel to when players select the housing and then entrance options. Category:Test Versions